In the End
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Everything comes out in the end.


_A/N: Tane-cest lovings. Pure and simple, not much a plot, but there might be the hint of one in there. lol The fourth in a sort of series. Two Halves One Whole, Home, and Flowers upon the Grave. Now if incest bothers you please don't read. And if you disregard that and read anyways, please do not leave any flames about it, they will go ignored. I am not making money off of this, nor do I own them or am I saying that this a true representation of their sexual lifestyle...not that it could be really because they are not brothers in real life...anyways, just know that I am not stating that this is true. THIS IS FICTION!_

_

* * *

_

He should be sleeping, they had an early flight in the morning, yet he was wide awake and staring at the man huddled in his arms. The eyelids twitched rapidly and every so often a whimper or half formed plea would ghost from between the lips; the noises fearful in nature and preceding the ear piercing scream that was followed by him being crushed to the slightly larger frame of his little brother. Like every other time he shushed him and murmured incoherent but soothing words until the death grip on him eased. His breath caught in his throat as the mismatched gaze slowly blinked open and the tip of the soft looking tongue darted out to wet dry lips. Just like the many times before he smiled and made some lame joke about the situation and just like always the newly wet lips curled into a small smile.

This time a chaste kiss and whispered 'Thank You' accompanied the beautiful quirked petals and before he could stop himself he cupped his younger brothers' face and slanted his lips over the warm, wet petals. Hesitantly they parted and he slipped his tongue inside, slowly tasting the dark recess as if he were trying to memorize it; the tang of the spaghetti they had had for dinner making him smile a bit. Arms wrapped around his neck and held loosely as he tongue tentatively parried and thrust, mirroring the shy muscle that was prodding back at him. Unlike another kiss shared not that long ago, this one was slow, learning and gentle in nature. Soon air between them grew thin and he broke the kiss, words of apology on his lips as he looked deep into his brother's eyes.

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't say anything, just do it again."

The breathy whine made him smile and he dipped his head, running his tongue along the corded muscle of his baby brother's throat; growling as he nipped lightly. The shivers and gasped surprise made it easy for him to claim his brother's lips again and he did so hungrily; his hands now running up and down the strong arms before resting on the deceptively thick waist. Light mewls turned to growled pants and when they broke apart a second time his baby brother's face was twisted with desire as he arched and rubbed against him.

"Brother please!"

"Please what Kane?" He purred playfully as he returned to feasting on the smooth skin of Kane's throat.

"It hurts Brother..."

The words were accompanied by Kane raising his hips to push against him; the hard furrow of his cotton covered member sliding along his thigh. The complete taboo of the situationtwisted his guts hard and he stared down as if he wanted to mesmerize the image of Kane laying under him flushed and wanting.

"Are you sure?"

Kane nodded his head; his eyes closing as he reached down andrubbed at himself, the thumb catching the overly sensitive head and making him whimper. He could only watch on slack jawed as Kane rubbed and caressed himself, his breaths shallow and guttural as his hips arched and rolled.

"T-touch me brother, I-I want to feel your hands on me."

He didn't need to be told twice and even though his stomach was clenching and he felt like a little kid on Christmas morning his fingers reverently curled under the waist band of Kane's sweats and he slowly peeled the material away. His large hands skimmed down the strong legs and gently tugged the material from his feet to toss it carelessly behind him. Once again his breath was stolen from him and he merely sat on his knees and drank in the image of his brother.

Kane's auburn curls lay spread on the white sheet, cascading down over his shoulders and stuck wetly to his sweaty face and throat. His pale skin gleamed with a fine sheen of sweat and his large hands lay twitching on the bed by his hips as the need to touch and be touched flowed through him. Further down, the gloriously rock hared member jutted away from a well trimmed nest of curls that mimicked the shade of Kane's hair and confirmed of it's authenticity. His hips were in constant motion whether it was shifting or rolling and each minute movement sent the hard length bobbing. The long strong legs were laying slightly open and those were what he touched first, running the flat of his palms up to the fleshy thighs lightly dragging his short nails to the ultra sensitive and hot inner thighs.

"Ah..y-you're killing me..."

Shhh, just feel Kane, concentrate on my hands and how they make you feel.."

With heavy lidded eyes he drug his nails up to Kane's navel, by-passing the twitching member and hissing as the head left a opalescentsmear as it bumped his arm. Kane let out a whimper and with a nearly feralgrin he leaned down and drug the flat of his tongue around the slightly protruding belly button before dipping the point of his tongue into the tiny recess. Hands gripped his hair and he winced as he was pulled up face to face with Kane. Their burning eyes caught and held for the briefest of moments before he crashed their lips together and forced his tongue into his brother's mouth.

From there on out it was a frenzied meeting of tongues, teeth and hands as they groped and bit at each other; the sounds coming from them sounding like growls befitting of wild animals instead of two men. His boxers were easily shred when Kane hooked his fingers into the satin and yanked hard. With a deep groan he ground down , rubbing their erections together until they were mutually covered in escaping juices. His self control was slipping as he settled between Kane's legs and he had to bite his cheek just to keep the presence of mind to keep from just pounding into Kane's unprepared body.

"W-why'd you stop?"

The airy whine mad him shudder and his voice was raspy as he forced himself to speak.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"It hurts now, I need you, I need this..."

Kanerolled his hips and forced his hand; the large mushroomed head popping through the tight ring of muscle and making them both moan loudly. With a growl he grabbed both of Kane's hands and pinned them above his head as he rocked slowly to seat himself inch by maddening inch. Beneath him Kane writhed and moaned; begging incoherentlyfor him to speed up, to stop, to do anything but tease. As soon as he was sunk as far in as he could go he stopped, his fingers interlacing with Kane's and squeezed as he waited for a few torturous minutes for his little brother to grow accustomed to his size and girth. By the time he felt that it was safe to move Kanehad grown impatient and rolled them using his slight weight difference. The gravity from the new position forced Kane down harder and made him him cry out with a yelp. With his lip caught between his teeth he gripped Kane's waist and help him still as he thrust up; swallowing a grown as Kane's tight heat clenched around him.

"Ah...ha...Kane..."

A devilishsmirk spread across his little brother's face and before he could pant out an inquiry, Kane leaned down and growled into his ear; Kane's warm breath bouncing off his ear and making his eyes roll back into his head.

"This is my first rodeo Brother."

His eyes snapped open and widened as Kane took his lips; sucking away his groans as he set a quick pace. The sound of their skin slapping together filled the room and the heavy scent of sex wrapped around them; dragging them them deeper into their actions; sweat sealing their skin together as they moved and slid against one another. His hands grabbed handfuls of Kane's rounded ass and guided him up and down, adding force to the movements as Kane's mails scored him from shoulders to waist. Closer and closer he releaseloomed and just before he could blow he rolled them over and quickly repositioned Kane so that he was up on his knees while his face was buried in the pillows.

He wrapped Kane's curls around his fist and pulled back hard as he slammed home over and over again; angling his thrusts so that the engorged head of his cock pounded mercilessly against Kane's prostate. The following tremors around his shaft caught him off guard and he held his howl as he continued to rut as hard as he could as Kane panted and cired ot his own climax, the dull sound of the juices hitting the sheet with extreme force making it hard for him to keep from coming unglued. As the last shudder died down he finally lost control and leaned down to sink his teeth into Kane's shoulder as he exploded; filling Kane with his molten essence.

He fairly collapsed against Kane's back and laid there for a moment, kissing Kane's sweatied skin gently before pitching to the side and pulling Kane with him so that they lay spooned together as their breathing slowly regain normal proportions.

"Not your first rodeo huh?"

How'd you know?"

"Because you bled."

"Just because I bled doesn't mean anything. I could have been a top only."

Could've been, but you aren't, and by self admission I now know it was your first rodeo...but rest assured little Brother it's far from your last.

The blush on Kane's face was even more telling and he clicked his tongue as he smoothed the soaked curls away from the sweatied face. Gently he captured Kane's lips; holding him lovingly and whispering against the kiss reddened petals.

"Next time you lie, make sure it's about something that won't come out in the end."

With a shared chuckle they settled back down; bodies intertwined and the after glow sucking them into a deep, happy slumber.


End file.
